Spider-Man x OC Oneshots
by breswan
Summary: This is gong to be a small collection of short oneshots I've been writing including one of my original characters. I'm thinking of doing a full fic based on these that will include a lot of the Avengers. I just wanted to post these and get some opinions first. Enjoy!
1. Panic

Peter and Tony were tinkering in the workshop as they did every weekend, when Peter yawned. That's when Tony realized what time it was. "Kid, it's getting late. You should head up to bed, you have training early tomorrow."

Peter seemed hesitant, but Tony didn't chalk it up to be anything more than just wanting to stay up and work on his suit. He should have known better. It had been a long time since Peter had stayed at the tower for a whole weekend without Vivian in a long time, and he was too tired to patrol instead of sleeping. Something was bound to go wrong because you know that kid couldn't catch a break.

So the fact that he woke up in a panicked sweat after sleeping for just 45 minutes, was no surprise to him. Peter frantically sat up and threw the covers off of him as he let out choked sobs. When F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted Tony of the kid's quickening heart rate and rising blood pressure, he immediately dropped the web shooter he was working on and grabbed an arm piece to one of his suits. Tony imagined that Peter was in trouble, he never thought he would rush into the teen's room and see him a shaky, crying mess on the floor. Panic attack. Tony knew as soon as he saw Peter curled into himself and mumbling something not understandable from Tony's place by the door.

He didn't freak out like some people might think he would, because Tony knew how to handle a panic attack. Hell, he had them himself. He moved toward the kid and squatted in front of him. The older man rested his hand on Peter's shoulder and started to speak when the kid lashed out at Tony before quickly curling back in on himself, shaking more than before. Peter's broken words of "please don't hurt me," sent Tony into a panic. Okay he clearly needed help on this.

He stood up and backed away from the kid and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to call Vivian. She picked up on the third ring and he connected the call to his earpiece. "Tony? Is everything okay? It's 3am," she let out in one breath.

He didn't even hear her questions before he opened his mouth, "Peter is having a panic attack or something and I tried to help but I think I made it worse and I need you to tell me what to do." He could hear her scramble to get up and throw things around the room as she tried to find shoes and a sweater.

"Okay," she said out of breath "I'll be there in 15 minutes and whatever you do don't touch him until he can talk lucidly or he will freak out."

Before she could finish he spoke again "dammit I made it worse then."

"It's okay" he could hear her staring her car now. "Go get water but make sure it isn't too cold, put it in the microwave if you have to. Just for 15 or 20 seconds." Tony cautiously followed her directions, scared to leave Peter alone. Vivian knew what he was thinking "he'll be okay, just get the water and fill it hallway so he doesn't spill it. His hands aren't very steady right now, I can guarantee." She was trying to keep her cool as much as she could while speeding to get to the tower.

"Okay, I got the water. Do I just hand it to him?" He was nervous, he didn't ever want to see his kid like this. Well, not his kid, Peter.

"Yeah, um you need to try to talk to him. You need to ask him yes or no questions and it's okay if he doesn't answer the first few times, just keep trying. I should be there soon. Call me if he gets worse. Please." She hung up. Tony slowly lowered himself in front of Peter and held out the water. Peter took it with unbelievably shaky hands and kept his eyes down.

"Kid, hey, um can you shake you're head yes and no for me? Please?" Nothing, he continued. "Um, Vivian is coming soon. Do you know where you are?" A slight, scared nod in return. "Okay good. Stay with me here, kid. Can you take a sip of water please?" Peter didn't look up, but he lifted the cup to his lips and took a small drink. He seemed more aware.

When Tony was about to speak again Vivian came into the room and set down her purse at the door. This is the most vulnerable he had ever seen. She no longer hid behind her cute clothes and makeup. Vivian had her wavy, natural hair pulled into a high ponytail and she was wearing her glasses (which Tony wasn't aware she even had) and white Nike shorts and a Midtown sweatshirt. He also saw her in tennis shoes for the first time, Nike of course. Even in this moment of emergency, she was seemingly as put together as the day he met her. It made Tony wonder how she kept up this act all the time.

Vivian kneeled in front of Peter who still wouldn't look up from the hardwood floor in front of him. "Hey, is your water any good? Too cold?" She didn't doubt Tony's abilities to take acre of Peter, she just needed to get Peter to think about something. Peter glanced up at her for a second before looking right back down at the ground. He took another drink of water to answer her question. "Okay, you feeling better?" He nodded. "Your chest still hurt?" She knew the answer.

He finally spoke, very quietly and unsteady. "Y-yeah." Vivian barely heard him. She was thankful for his spoken response and inched closer.

"Can you hand me your water, Peter?" She held out her hand and he held it out to her quickly. She took a deep breath and Peter looked up. "Can you take my hand? It's okay if you need more time." Vivian held out her hand and Peter slowly moved his to wrap around her fingers. "Good." She waited a few seconds before pulling him, into a tight hug. He tensed up for a minute but he eventually relaxed into her.


	2. Fighting Part 1

Vivian sat on the kitchen counter, a large cup of coffee in her hands. She stared off into space, tears still sliding slowly down her cheeks, until someone gently tugged on the sleeve of her t-shirt, well actually it was Peter's. His favorite long sleeve Midtown shirt, the same one Vivian wore the first time she stayed at the Tower. "Vivian," it was Tony. He looked terrible, he was dirty and had blood on his hands, face, and chest. Although, she imagined she didn't look very good either. She set her cup down and put her feet on the cold tile. Vivian looked up at Tony and he pulled her into a tight hug. "He's going to be okay," he breathed.

"Are you sure?" She pulled away and looked at Tony. He nodded.

"Let's go see him. He's not awake yet, but I know he wants you with him. Plus. Everyone else is down there too." He wrapped his arm around the younger girl's shoulders and took her to Peter. He was laying down in a hospital bed, in one of the Tower's many medical type rooms, and he was still wearing is suit. His mask was thrown on the chair near the door.

Peter's hair was a such a mess. He looked peaceful, a grave contrast to every Avenger in the crowded room. They all looked the same, bruised, bloody, and panicked. Her breath hitched when Tony brought Vivian closer to Peter. She saw all the blood and wounds on his face and neck clearer and now she almost wished she had waited to see him. She wished she had at least waited until he was awake and cleaned up a bit. She wanted to take back her earlier thought about Peter looking peaceful, he looked helpless.

V lightly pushed past Nat to be beside Peter. She rested her hands on the railing on the side of the bed. She took and deep breath and looked at everyone in the room again. Most of them were looking back at her, and those who weren't were staring at Peter or the floor. "Is someone going to explain what happened or are you just going to stare?" Vivian huffed glancing between Peter and her hands. Cap spoke first.

"He was reckless. He didn't wait for anyone else he just," he was cut off.

"Shut up Cap. It's not his fault, the kid is my responsibility," Tony spoke up, causing her gaze to shift in his direction. Her grip tightened on the railing. Then, Cap expressed his opinion again, and Tony spoke up again. Then, they started talking over each other and arguing. V's fingers gripped the rail so hard it started to hurt. Then, Clint joined in and attempted to mediate the screaming match, while Wanda stepped closer to Vivian and put her hands over the smaller girl's right one. She looked down at their hands and then Peter and instantly lost it.

"Everyone out, right now!" the youngest person in the room screamed over the three other very loud voices in the room. They were all taken aback because she had never been hostile towards any of them, ever. She hated that seeing Peter this way brought out such an ugly part of her. She looked at their faces, seeing the alarmed and shameful looks around her, she sighed. "I'm sorry, I just…" Vivian took a deep breath and let go of the rail grabbing Wanda's left hand with her right. "Can we sort this all out somewhere else, please? Thank you."

Tony was first to the door and held it open for everyone else to leave. V left last with Wanda by her side. Everyone was awkwardly gathered in the hallway when the girls made our way out of the uncomfortable, sterile room. Vivian just wanted to curl up in bed with Peter, not hear about what horrible injuries he suffered this time.


End file.
